


mama, we're all gonna die

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: accidental emotions during a sleepover with lydia. originally posted on my tumblr of the same name nov. 6, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	mama, we're all gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> before the two of you start dating, you’re sleeping over at her house. the two of you have been dancing around her room, being big ole goofs, with your music on shuffle.
> 
> 515 words
> 
> cw: femreader. dead parent. trans lydia.

“mama, we all go to hell.” your phone speaker begins to play.  
“oh shit, i love this song!”  
“mama, we all go to hell. i’m writing this letter and wishing you well. mama, we all go to hell.”  
you didn’t notice how lydia began to tense up, anticipating the lyrics to come.  
“oh well now, mama, we’re all gonna die. mama, we’re all gonna die. stop asking me questions, i’d hate to see you cry. mama, we’re all gonna die.”  
you were to busy jumping around screaming the lyrics.  
“and when we go don’t blame us, yeah, we’ll let the fires just bathe us, yeah, you made us oh so famous. we’ll never let you go, and when you go don’t return to me my love”  
she was standing there, frozen. all she could do was stare at you.  
“mama, we’re all full of lies. mama, we’re meant for the flies, and right now they’re building a coffin your size. mama, we’re all full of lies.”  
it wasn’t until now that you even processed what the song was talking about.  
“well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue. you should have raised a baby girl, i should’ve been a better son.”  
you turned to lydia, and saw the tears begin to stream down her face.  
“if you could coddle the infection, they can amputate at once. you should’ve been, i could have been a better son.”  
you ran over to your phone to turn the music off.  
“i’m sorry, lydia. i didn’t realize.”  
she still stood there, unwavering.  
“lydia, i…”   
she met your eyes. “my mom’s dead.”  
you didn’t know how to comfort her. you’ve never really been good at this kind of stuff.  
“and i can’t help but-” she looked away, as she became overwhelmed with emotion.  
“i can’t help but feel like i should’ve been, just like the damn song said, a better son.”  
you looked at her, confused. “but, i know your mom’s dead and that fucking sucks, but you’re her daughter.”  
“but first i was her son. and maybe if i had stayed that way, everything would’ve worked out differently.”  
“lydia… you’ve always been her daughter, and you always will be. she was sick. you coming out has no impact on whether she got sick or not.” you tried to step closer to her, but she stepped back.  
“maybe the stress of it effected her. maybe the doctors were to distracted by me to give her the best care. maybe-”  
“lydia!” you interrupted her.  
“it’s not. your. fault.”  
“you did nothing to make her die.”  
“i don’t know much about what she was like, but i know that she would’ve hated to see you like this, blaming yourself for her death, especially for something like this.”  
“it’s obvious she loved you a lot, lydia. i think she would just want you to be happy.” oh shit, i was crying now too.  
she pulled me into a hug.  
“thank you.” she murmured.  
“now, let’s try to be happy. you pick the movie and i’ll make the popcorn?”


End file.
